The same audio signal can be delivered to both speakers in a venue, and to electronic devices within the venue. The sound produced by the speakers based on the audio signal may arrive at the location of an electronic device within the venue after the audio signal arrives at the electronic device. When the audio signal arriving at the electronic device is used to produce sound based on the audio signal, the sound from the speakers may be delayed compared to the sound produced by the electronic device. If the electronic device is mobile, the size of the delay between the sound from the speakers and the sound from the electronic device may change as the distance between the electronic device and the speakers changes.